Michael Satur
Michael Satur was born on September 4th, 1984, in Houston, Texas; where he was raised until shorty after his 16th birthday, when his family moved to Hatville, Canada due to his Fathers work. Childhood Most of his childhood is kept private. He was involved in the Hatville Suburban Fire of 1992, and was an officer in the Royal Canadian Army Cadets. He stated he has wanted to join the military since he was 12. Adulthood and Military Service (2002-2018) 2002 In November of 2002, Michael joined the Canadian Army, and attended Basic Training at CFB Montreal 2003 On April 8th, 2003; Michael deployed into Afghanistan as a Master Corporal in the 2nd Canadian Division, as a Radio Operator. Operation Athena Michael was involved in Operation Athena, he was the Radio Operator for the Hotel Zulu Platoon, where he suffered minor injuries from Shrapnel twice. 2004 Michael ended his first deployment in February of 2004, where he worked as a Cashier for a local dollar store in Hatville. Michael began his second deployment in October of 2004, where he took part in minor operations. 2005 Michael took part in four mine field investigation and clearing operations and one minor combat operation, where he witnessed two of his squad-mates suffer from major injuries during an incident involving mines, in May to November of 2005. 2006 Operation Archer and Honorable Discharge In February of 2006, Michael took part in Operation Archer, where he aided American Troops during combat. During the 8th day of the operations, he was aiding an american combat platoon, when they were ambushed by Taliban forces, and Michael was shot twice in his left leg, and then large shrapnel from a nearby grenade was thrown into the same leg. He bled out for 20 minutes before the Taliban forces were eliminated and he was aided and evacuated back to base. Michael Satur was honorably discharged from the Army on March 4th, 2006, due to his injuries. Michael was transported to Montreal in April of 2006, and then transported back to Hatville July, where he spent the rest of the year going in and out of hospitals, due to his injuries seriously deforming his leg. 2007 - 2017 In January of 2007, Michael bought a wheelchair with the money he had, and then spend months going in and out of homeless shelters until 2012. Due to his injuries he couldn't get a job until 2012, when he was able to walk again. He worked as a cashier in a local pawn shop in Hatville, and he rented an apartment in 2013 to 2018. 2017-2018 In 2017; Michael applied for a job in Bronze City, Canada, as Technical Support, Capford Offices. In 2018; Michael moved to Bronze City. Present Day (2019) Michael Currently works at Capford Offices, as Technical Support in Bronze City, Canada. On October 1st of 2019, Michael was shot in his right leg once, and then struck by chunks of concrete flooring in the same leg by unknown gang members (assumed to be BCB.) He was treated for his injuries in one day, and is back at the workplace.